Smut Series: Chapter 1
by Smuttener
Summary: Smut! Smut! SMUT! Don't feel like watching? You have nothing/no one to do? Read on my dears!


Trey stood in the door way. He was still, as if expecting something. The light behind him profiled his body and I could see the tint of his brown hair and tanned skin but that was all. I laid in my bed, nervous, but also eager. The way he was looking at me sent chills up my spine, but cause heat to arouse in my thy's.

We lived poor, so Trey and I had to sleep in the same room. He had just gotten out of the shower, but had didn't bother to get dressed, like he usually did. Instead, tonight, his waste wrapped in a shower towel and that was all.

"Amy..." He whispered, his voice hoarse. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." I answered in the darkness of the room. He had yet to turn on the lights, but I got the feeling that he didn't want them on.

He stepped further into the room, allowing the door to shut behind him. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Why are you still awake?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Are you cold?" He asked, stepping up to the side of my bed.

"No," I shook my head quickly, a little to quickly.

"I think you are..." He said, sitting on the edge of my bed, allowing the towel to unwrap and drop to the floor. It exposed his thick throbbing organ, pumping with veins that led to a full erected pink head. I Swallowed. The sight of the organ made my heart accelerate and caused the warmth in my crouch to increase. His hands, shaking, traced against my bare arm, "You have goosebumps," he stated, "I think I need to keep you warm," He declared, climbing under the covers with me eagerly.

"Trey..." I whimpered, "I'm not cold."

"Yes you are," He moaned, wrapping his arms around me and drawing me into his chest. My back was turned from him but still he managed to get his full penis to rub against my back thy. I jumped at the heated touch. His large hands began to rub up and down my arms and then suddenly began to grope my breast.

"Trey, don't." I pleaded, "Please, not again," I begged. The past couple of nights he has made many excuses to get into the same bed I was in. Whether it be because he was cold, or because he had a bad dream: tonight was, because _I_ was 'cold'.

"Don't you want to be warm?" He whispered into my ear, his hands squeezing and messaging my firm breast. "I know your cold," He stated, "Your nipples are hard." his index and thumb began to squeeze and play with my erected nipples.

"I'm not cold," I protested, trying to get away from him, but his embrace was strong.

"Then your turned on. You want this," He said, adjusting himself so that his erected penis could rub slightly in between my butt and my upper thy's. I felt the sticky wetness of the pre-cum that must have been dripping from his head. "You want this," He repeated, as his lips trailed down the side of my face and unto my neck.

"No I don't," I again protested, but it was weak. His soft kisses and gentle nuzzling up and down my neck was turning me on. I let out a restrained moan.

"I know you want this," He repeated, allowing one of his hands to trail down the center of my stomach, and then reach the end of my night gown. He pulled the silk slip up and allowed his hand to grope the inside of my slip. His fingers lightly traced over my nipples. He let out a groan. His other hand followed the curve of my hip down to my white panties. He began to toy with my clitoris over my panties. I began to squirm and moan with excitement, no matter how hard I tried to restrain it.

"Trey," I moaned, "Your my brother, this isn't right...."

"I'm your _step_ brother, Amy," He groaned, allowing his two fingers to start rubbing the outline of my cameltoe on my panties. I know he felt the wetness because his breathing began to accelerate, "And I can't keep my hands off you. You're body's gorgeous."

And with that he slipped my panties to the side and began fingering my virgin hole. I let out a pleasured cry. He tilted my head so that he could lock lips with me, allowing his tongue to part away my facial lips and play tag with my tongue. His kisses got more aggressive as my vagina got wetter with each thrust of his two fingers. He began to unconsciously hump against me, until finally he tore away the covers and lowered himself to my parted panties. I felt the wetness of his tongue inside my vagina immediately and I let out a surprised gasp. I knew it was sort of loud, and he did too, because he plugged my mouth with the two fingers he had been fingering me with, making me suck off all the cum. I thought it tasted bitter and salty; he thought it tasted great. He began to finger me again, but had his tongue play with my clitoris gently. My vagina clenched and un-clenched with orgasm's as he began to lick the cum off his fingers and my vagina.

The next part had never happened before. He sat up from my panties and forced his cock into my unexpected mouth. I gaged at first, but the taste of salt from the pre-cum invited me in. I began to suck and swallow on the massive organ that was throbbing in my mouth. He grabbed a piece of my hair ad began to bob my head with his dick. I felt him twitch a little with an almost orgasm. He moaned and grunted a little and then finally, he withdrew his cock just in time and allowed all the cum to erupt unto my breast. He spared me the torture of swallowing it. I was greatfull. But right when I thought it was over, he became hard again. He rose from the squatting position he was on my stomach, and lowered himself in between my legs. I was frightened, because I knew what came next, but I had never done it, with anyone.

He hesitated for a moment. He licked his lips a few times as he stared at my open and vulnerable vagina, and then at his fully erected cock. His eyes looked at me one last time, pleading for me to let him in. But my eyes pleaded for him not too. He ignored my decision and, instead, leveled my legs so they were bent. My vagina was open and ready for his penetration, and he did just that. Except this wasn't a slow 'first-time' enter, this was a hard, thrusting penetration that ripped vaginal tissue and caused me to bleed. I cried out in pain when he did so. He first covered my mouth with his lips and then, before he began the thrusting, he covered my mouth with his palm. His cock began to slid in and out, in and out, each time stabbing deeper, and each time reaching new peeks, and causing me to orgasm every time.

"Amy...." he moaned into my throat as his thrusting began to speed up and soon the mattress was squeaking with each thrust and each hump. I moaned louder and louder, and each time he muffled my pleasure with his palm. He began to grunt and groan as he tried harder and harder to reach deeper and deeper. His eyes were glued to mine as his cock was sliding back and forth back and forth on the walls of my vagina. And then, all of a sudden he paused, and his face began to become misshaped. His lips pierced and his jaw clench. He was holding back his cum, but before long I felt him go limp on my chest, and I felt the warm, sticky liquid fill my vagina and began to leak from it. He was breathing heavily into my breast, as I was trying to ketch my breath.


End file.
